Develop a statewide high blood pressure control coordinating council. Assess the level and type of statewide coordination existing prior to the onset of the project. Assess baseline information on the prevalence of high blood pressure and patient awareness and control levels. Prepare a written high blood pressure control plan to interpret, implement, monitor, and evaluate the program. Collect baseline information describing morbidity/mortality patterns in stroke and hypertension related heart disease. Collect an inventory of resources within the state of Maine which can be brought to bear on hypertension control. Implement high blood pressure control plan developed. Conduct a follow study to measure changes in levels of coordination, prevalence of awareness about high blood pressure, and morbidity and mortality rates relating to objectives in this Program, which have occurred during the time of the coordination effort.